Solitary Intentions
by Shaps
Summary: What's a girl to do when three beautiful men happen to break into your house, intent on robbing you blind? Beg for mercy... run for it... try to fight... seduce them...? AH, AU. Rotating POV's - very well written.
1. Neighbours See All

**Decision to begin a new story - don't worry, all chapters are already written and ready to go. It's not as long as my other works - ten chapters or so in total - but I still enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... just the plot of this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: <span>Neighbours See All<span>

There was a bright yellow taxi sitting idle outside the gates of the house directly opposite my own, and currently tripping their way onto the sidewalk were three young girls who had obviously had a little too much to drink. A few times, they broke out in a fit of giggles, followed by shushing of one another after they realised how loud they were being on the dead-silent street. I could see, even though the only light was a dull orange street lamp, that they were wearing exceptionally short skirts and impossibly high shoes.

One of them had actually removed her heels and was dangling them from one hand. That same girl had her dark hair in a very long ponytail which swung from side to side as she moved, and was wearing a sequined silver top. Another was a good foot shorter than her accomplices and she had long, curly hair swept over one shoulder which, even in the orangey light, was clearly a fiery shade of red. The third girl could easily have been a supermodel, and for the mansion she was about to go into, that assumption had a good chance of ringing true. She had teased her short, multicoloured hair into something that was clearly 80's inspired, but looked ultra-modern at the same time. She had on the shortest skirt of them all (I could see her electric blue underwear from here).

Together, holding each other up and stumbling in zigzag lines all the way there, the three girls pushed through the garden gate and made their way up to the two-storey Victorian house. The taxi rumbled to life and disappeared down the only street leading out of this secluded suburb. As I watched, Model dug around in her bag – probably for the keys – while Shorty leaned heavily over the nearest bush and convulsed horribly. Ponytail tolerantly held Shorty's hair back. Model stopped searching and dropped her bag, patting her pockets and searching all around her. She said something to the others, who both indicated 'No's, then she waved her hands in the air, pacing and agitated, and I got the impression she'd lost the house keys. I watched, amused, as the three of them pulled out their phones, but apparently that ploy was unsuccessful, because a few minutes later the three of them were running in circles and being frantic together.

I felt bad for them – it couldn't have been warm out there, especially in their outfits of choice – but to offer them help would be inadvertently admitting that I'd been spying on them for long enough to understand the situation and that was a conversation I'd rather avoid.

But as I watched, they seemed to come to a decision. Shorty was given a boost by the other girls, then she broke a window with Ponytail's shoe and stuck her hand through the hole to unlock it and yank it open. She disappeared through the opening head-first.

A moment later, just as the other two girls tripped their way from the water-sodden grass to the pavement, the front door opened. Model and Ponytail threw their arms up in celebration and I knew, without actually hearing a thing, that they were laughing in relief.

As I watched, a light upstairs went on, then another, and then two more. The downstairs light was turned off. Within ten minutes all four of the upstairs lights were off too. I sighed and let the shade fall into place. It was time I went to sleep too.

Upstairs, I tried to be quiet as I closed my bedroom door behind me. But to no avail.

"Sleep-walking again?" my husband croaked quietly as I pulled the covers over my now-horizontal body.

I settled back on the pillows and looked across at him. "Sometimes I just can't sleep."

He didn't sigh, but I could tell he wanted to. "You don't need to worry so much. The world isn't that scary of a place anymore."

"But how can I not worry? Our only child… if I don't worry, what kind of mother am I?"

"A trusting one." He reached across and took my hand under the covers. He was very warm, and I automatically wriggled closer to him, because I'd been standing in the cold, still air downstairs for at least twenty minutes.

"I _do _trust, I do. But I can't help but worry."

**-000-**

"Dude, your mum is _hot!_"

An arm swung out and Emmett received a smack upside the head.

"Ouch! Geez, sue me for speaking the truth, why don't you?"

"Emmett," Jasper rolled his eyes from Emmett's other side. His eyes were the only visible thing in the dim moonlight – even more prominent than usual because the three of them were wearing jet black balaclavas. "Sometimes you just say things that deserve painful retribution."

"Happily supplied by me," Edward contributed, his palm tingling again. Clearly, he was too wired. Far too much coffee.

"Well, even if I get hit every time, I'll never stop saying stuff like 'your mum's hot', Edward."

"Then I'll never stop giving you brain damage."

"Alright children, stop fighting and focus on the task ahead. Emmett, give me the jimmying kit. Thank you. This is only going to take a sec, so shut up and let me concentrate."

Emmett and Edward leaned back slightly, trying to stretch their backs from the crouching position they'd been in for the last three hours. They'd been waiting to see if anyone was home and, judging by the lack of sounds and lights, the house was vacant. Just like they'd planned.

"Okay…" Jasper muttered to himself, a jimmying tool hanging from one side of his mouth. "One minute and… yes!" His exclamation was accompanied by a faint 'click' of the window lock popping open. Emmett immediately reached for the latch to open it but Jasper slapped his hand away.

"Not yet. We need to establish our code names and agree to stick to them, just in case there are bugs around the house, alright?"

"Fine," Emmett and Edward chorused in bored voices.

"What are they?" Edward asked, itching at his balaclava. The stupid thing was only necessary if someone was in the house and since they were sure it was empty, he didn't see the point in it, but one must never argue with Jasper when on a job.

"We're going with Disney characters this time. Emmett got to choose. Emmett?"

"Okay. I, being debonair and clearly as awesome as an Irish ogre, am 'Shrek'."

"Plus, you _smell_ like Shrek," Edward interrupted. Then- "Ouch! You hit me!"

"Edward!" Jasper scolded him. "Lower your arm. You two are even now, so shut up. Emmett, get on with it."

"Fine. I'm 'Shrek', Jasper is 'Aladdin' and Edward is 'Dumbo'."

"Get fucked, Emmett! I don't want to be a damn elephant!"

"But 'you smell like an elephant'," he quoted back, sticking out his tongue. Edward looked like he might shove Jasper's jimmying kit somewhere the sun don't shine, so Emmett caved. "Fine. You can be… 'Merlin'."

"Merlin," Edward repeated. "I can work with that."

"Are you two girls coming or not?" Jasper snapped impatiently. Edward and Emmett realised he was speaking to them from inside the house – he'd gotten inside while the two of them had been whisper-arguing. And his balaclava was off.

"Me first!" Emmett practically fell through the window, but managed not to land with an earth-shaking _thud._ Edward followed after him and made sure they hadn't left anything on the wide window ledge behind them.

"Okay," Jasper said, leading the way down the hall in a crouch. "We're in. Lets find us some diamonds, eh boys?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! That's chapter 1. Hope you liked it :)<strong>

**As always, review with any questions or comments, and here's the chapter's question:**

**Most of us have completed high school or university to some degree - have you ever completed an assignment the night before that seemed impossible, or come up with a fabulous excuse to get out of handing in an assignment on the due date?**

**Love you all!**

**-Shaps**


	2. What's That Noise?

**Hey guys, slightly longer chapter this time. Thanks to everybody for your reviews, I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy this next chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: <span>What's That Noise?<span>

The three girls closed the door quietly behind them and felt around for the light switch. Rosalie, sobering up instantly, grabbed a piece of paper from her back pocket and dialed the correct pass into the alarm keypad. A little digital greeting told her that all alarms had been deactivated and, 'Welcome Home'.

The three of them breathed a sigh and threw their handbags down on the entrance hall couch. Alice was the first to skip forward to turn on all the lights so they wouldn't trip and break an ankle (yes, it'd happened before).

"Alright," Alice announced cheerfully, flinging her curly red hair over the other shoulder. "I want coffee. Bella?"

The girl with the ponytail set her heels down next to her handbag. She looked around and pointed in the likely direction. "You want coffee? Seriously? After all the sugar the three of us have consumed I don't understand how you could possibly need more pep!" She was joking, of course; Bella always had and always would do anything for her two best friends. Even as she was talking she took the initial steps toward the kitchen.

Rosalie ruffled her short, rainbow-variety hair, unused to the minimal length. "Make mine a de-caf, please," she said absentmindedly. "I'm going upstairs for a bit. Alice, do you want to come up and chuck some lights on?"

Alice pulled off her heels too, not even needing to hold onto anything to keep her balance, Bella noted with a touch of envy. "Yep, I'll be there in a sec. Can't keep the curious neighbours waiting, can we?" Alice laughed, then bound across the hall to the ridiculously extravagant staircase ahead of Rosalie.

Bella turned and headed for the kitchen, feeling along the doorframes for light switches as she went. It didn't take long to make three cups of coffee – two de-cafs for Rose and Bella and Alice's normal sugar-and-caffeine loaded syrup. Somehow she managed to carry the three cups at the same time out to the living area without spilling the lot down her front.

Rose came padding, bare-foot, down the stairs at that moment. Bella put the mugs down and Rosalie immediately scooped hers up, cupping it in her hands for warmth.

"We need to get the heating system going," Bella commented as she blew the steam from her own mug.

"You read my mind," Rose smiled from over the top of her coffee. "Alice is organizing our stuff upstairs. I can't wait to finish and get some sleep… hmm. Maybe I should have had a regular. Oh well," she sipped her drink, "there's always time for more coffee."

"Well I'm not even going to start to think about sleep before I finish this," Bella sipped from her own cup, scolding the back of her throat. "Good coffee. Bet it cost a mint," she grinned at Rosalie, who grinned back, understanding the inside joke. Of course the coffee was expensive – how could it not be, coming from a mansion like this?

They sat in silence for a little while, half waiting for Alice to appear so she could down her coffee and they could all head upstairs, and half relishing in the feeling of being able to relax on Italian leather.

Rosalie was pulling off the second toe of her Luminous Legs tights and Bella was setting down her now-finished drink when Alice appeared out of nowhere with a panicked look on her face.

"_Holy fuck,"_ she breathed, rushing over to them. Neither girls had seen Alice so frazzled since the last Jimmy Choo stock take – so they both stood ramrod straight with alarm. "There are people, guys, in the house. There are three guys upstairs! What the hell do we do?"

-000- _While Bella and Rosalie were sipping their drinks, Alice was upstairs…_

Alice had just finished flipping off the lights upstairs when an odd noise from a room down the hall caught her attention. It sounded like a high-pitched squeal of delight. She'd thought Rosalie had already gone down to join Bella but apparently not – and it sounded like she'd found something beautiful or valuable. _Oooh, _Alice thought suddenly, _I wonder if she's found diamonds!_

Excited, she rushed down the hall, being very quiet through habit more than intention. She didn't even think to pause at the door, to listen for a moment just to make sure it _was_ Rosalie, so when she threw open the door with a "Yoo hoo!" and her hand froze with shock on the way to the light switch, Alice couldn't really blame anyone but herself that she'd just jumped headfirst into a shark pool.

"Who are you?" she blurted without thinking.

The four of them stared at each other for five tension-laden seconds before one of them – Alice didn't know which because she couldn't see any of their faces properly and there was a strange, panicked buzzing in her ears – one of them shouted "Get her!" and all three figures lunged.

What seemed to be the biggest body lunged first, so Alice moved like the dancer she'd been trained to be and twirled out of his reach, incorporating an impressive Judo sweep-kick to take his knees out from under him. The next guy suffered a hearty knee to the chest as Alice grabbed the doorframe and propelled herself toward him, but the last guy was smarter and didn't lunge. He stood back and waited for her to spot him, which she did, and when she was sure the other two were in enough pain to rule out a double-attack, she narrowed her eyes and concentrated.

Both crouched, both with their hands held out at the ready, they circled each other like the final two Gladiators in a Roman battle. Alice was considering her options for victory, and Jasper was wondering how, in one minute flat, he'd gone from rifling through desk drawers to considering the best way to knock unconscious a tiny girl in a very short dress.

Alice suddenly had an idea, and somehow knew it would work, so she automatically relaxed. Her stance slackened. And Jasper pounced.

Prepared, Alice stepped back, her knees buckling as she hit the cushions, and sat down on the couch behind her.

Jasper's uncontrollable momentum meant he couldn't seize her and throw her into the wall like he'd planned to (but really, _really _hadn't wanted to) – he simply got caught by the edge of the couch and almost fell right on top of the mystery girl. His shins cracked against the couch's edge and he stopped himself from flattening her by gripping the back of the sofa. The girl just looked up curiously.

Alice, still confident her plan would work, wore a satisfied grin as she slowly stood up. The blonde guy's face, she could see now, was inches from her own the whole time she regained verticality. He looked completely dumbfounded.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered to her. Jasper wasn't thinking straight any more… even if she were to beat him so he was on the floor like Emmett and Edward were now, he would take it. He hated the mere thought of laying a forceful hand on this delicate little woman.

Alice grinned wider, and raised a hand to his face, but took care to not quite touch him. "Don't worry," she said reassuringly, adrenaline pumping harder through her veins. "You won't be doing the hurting."

Then she sharply drew her knee up, Jasper gasped, and the pain rendered him unconscious before he hit the floor. Alice stepped over him with something like regret whirring through her mind. He'd been cute.

-000- _Thirty seconds after the door closed behind Alice…_

"Oh my God," Emmett groaned, sitting up and rubbing the lump on the back of his head. "I think my brain bones have collapsed."

Edward groaned and rolled onto his side, slowly coming back to full consciousness. His chest felt like someone had taken a few swings with a sledgehammer. His ribs could have gone through his spinal cord and he wouldn't have been surprised – his vital organs felt like no blood could possibly have survived the onslaught. _A girl had kicked his ass._

"Edward?" Emmett called across the room in a hoarse voice. "You alright?"

Edward took a deep, steady breath to say 'I'm fine', but his lungs didn't feel like cooperating and his response came out as a garbled groan of pain.

"I'll take that as a no. Jasper?"

At the mention of his name, Jasper snapped into consciousness like he'd been woken from a nightmare. "I'll never walk again," he groaned, tightening his grip on his groin and pulling his legs further up into the fetal position.

Emmett, oddly, seemed amused by this. "Seems I got off pretty lightly. I've got tons of brain cells but you've only got two balls, Jasper. And I'd take a floggin' to the noggin' over internal bleeding any day, Edward."

"Shut up," Edward managed to gasp; pulling himself up on the edge of the couch Jasper was curled up in front of. "I need to make sure my ribs aren't splintering through my lungs before I do anything else."

"Well, since it seems I'm the only one able to do any talking at the moment, I'll state the obvious. _Why the fuck is the owner at home?"_

"Dunno," Jasper groaned, also trying to sit up. He'd already made sure the 'body parts' meant to hang on the outside were still in their rightful places, so his pain was beginning to subside. But not by much.

"Whose job was it to check if the tennants were away?" Edward mumbled, massaging his collarbone.

Emmett said, "Me. But before you start throwing shit at me for being a dumbass, I assure you that no one but us is meant to be inside these walls tonight. The security system was filed to be on full alert tonight and guards were meant to be pacing around the property."

"Security system? Guards? I haven't heard about these things before," Edward snapped. He instantly regretted it once his ribs sent through a wave of pain worthy of Medieval torture chambers.

Jasper took a great breath and stopped holding himself together so tightly. "Emmett works for a security company, you know that. He's the reason we knew we could whack this place tonight-"

"But it turns out we shouldn't have because the _owners are still here," _Edward hissed.

"Shut up and listen, Edward," Jasper warned. "Emmett got us the info. What you didn't realise is that he's a senior exec and that he _organised_ for the extra-security requests to quietly get lost in translation. So you owe him a lot, because that girl is the only one in the house."

"How do you know?" Emmett asked now, worried that his brilliant plan was falling to nut-cracking pieces around him.

"Because," Jasper said dryly, "when girls are together, they don't shut up, and we would have heard them squealing and giggling and stuff. And," he added when Edward opened his mouth to protest, "if there were any other guys here, don't you think he would have come up here with a shotgun in his hand by now? Exactly. It's just the girl."

"Cops?" Edward asked, though he could already sense the answer. He just wanted someone else to say it out loud for confirmation.

"The guy who owns this place is a big black market dealer. Do you think he, or anyone who's associated with this place, wants the fed's crawling around his house?"

"So what do we do now?" Emmett asked, standing up. His head didn't feel so bad now – it was more a dull throbbing of blood behind the bruise than a hammering headache.

"We find the girl, tie her up and blindfold her, and do what we came to do. Nothing changes. Are we of an understanding?" He asked the last question of the both of them. They each nodded. "Alright. Are we all feeling okay to get this done? Yes? Good. Let's get moving."

* * *

><p><strong>Well! A little more has been revealed. What do we all think? Predictions, anyone?<strong>

**And, as always, here is chapter 2's question:**

**What is the weirdest spam you've ever received? Email, text, in the post...**

**You're all stars :)**

**-Shaps**


	3. Thieves!

**Thanks a million to those of you who reviewed the last chapter :) I appreciated every word. And, for shout out purposes, here you are in all your original-reader glory:**

**m3ggi3, Avaleigh1, mamacat20, AlwaysAround888, Lady Dragona.**

**Go have a look at their profiles and check out their work - I'm sure they love reviews just as much as me ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: <span>Thieves!<span>

Bella stared, disbelieving. She opened her mouth, unsure of what she planned to say, but Rosalie got there first.

"There are guys upstairs? They live here? _Three_ of them? _Fuck._ Okay, no, we can handle this. Okay. Okay, Bella, go and grab my handbag and bring it in here. Alice, you and me are going to take them out and Bella's going to tie them up once they're unconscious."

"Is this the right one?" Bella asked as she reappeared with Rosalie's oversized leather Gucci dangling from one hand.

"Yes," Rosalie said, reaching for it. She unzipped the top and handed it back to Bella. "Me and Alice are going to knock them out, you're going to tie them up. Is that cool?"

Bella privately thought that leaving was a better idea, but she knew that neither Rosalie or Alice had the egos to walk away from a fight. Besides, they wouldn't want three guys running around _our _place, and there was little to no chance of them ever recognising us. So she nodded. "No problem."

"Alice?" Rosalie asked, waving a hand in front of Alice's face, because she was staring blankly straight through the wall behind Rose. "You right there?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. We need to stay here and I have to look helpless and scared."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know how I know, but those three guys are going to appear around the corner in about sixty seconds. They think I'm the only person here."

Rose pursed her lips to the side, thinking. "That's an advantage. Okay. Bella, hide behind that couch and only come out when I yell for you to tie one of them up. Alice, here," Rose seized her phone from the handbag in Bella's arms and thrust it into Alice's hands. "Pretend to be making a call on this. Have your back to the doorway. I'll yell when you need to turn around and start kicking butt."

"On one condition," Alice said calmly.

"Condition? _Now?_ Fine. What is it?"

"I want the blonde one. You can have the big guy and whoever the third one is."

"Okay, okay. Bella, hide now! Alice, pretend to be on the phone. I'll be right here." Rosalie stepped the other side of a tall pillar by the door, hidden from view by any newcomers. Bella ducked behind the couch and Alice started rambling into Rose's phone about maniacs in the house.

It didn't take long before Rosalie screamed "NOW!" and there was a crunch of foot-to-face.

"Bella!" Rose called a moment later. "The big guy. Handcuffs behind his back, and tie his shoelaces together as well."

Bella popped her head up from behind the couch and was met by a sight which, in any other circumstances, would have been pretty damn hilarious.

A _huge_ guy, probably a body-builder or professional football player, was lying face-down on the ground with a slack expression on his unconscious face.

Alice was getting a serious work-out from the Oriental fighting that was going on between her and a lengthy-limbed blonde guy. It looked pretty even between them – though Bella knew Alice wasn't moving anywhere as quick as she could have been.

Rosalie was throwing and blocking sharp punches between herself and the _hottest_ guy Bella had ever seen. The concentration on his face just added to his already sky-high appeal. And the best thing? (Or the worst, depending on which side you're on.) When Bella appeared, the guy looked over at her, and Rosalie sent his distracted face a killer uppercut that sent him immediately unconscious.

Bella rushed over, flung Rose a pair of handcuffs which she expertly fixed onto the bodybuilder's wrists, then she proceeded to knot his shoelaces into a labyrinth which would never come undone. Bella had the pleasure of handcuffing the handsome model of a man, then knotting his shoelaces as well.

When she turned back to Alice, she noticed Rosalie was watching on with an amused expression. Bella stood beside her and patiently waited for Alice to pull the winning move. A third set of cuffs was dangling from Rosalie's finger, ready to supply when the opportune moment arrived.

Alice went for a double-punch to the torso and shoulder, but the blonde guy somehow managed to catch her wrists. He yanked her forward, crossing her hands over, and their faces were an inch away. She was dangling off the ground and for the first time since Bella had met Alice, she looked vulnerable. Like she might lose. Bella made to move forward but Rose held up a hand.

"Watch," she whispered very quietly, "and learn."

They did.

As Alice was already dangling off the ground, it was easy for her to hook her feet around and kick the guy's knees forward so he would lose his balance. But she couldn't just do that, no, he would probably compose himself too quickly and she'd be screwed. If he ended up on top of her, the whole purpose of the exercise would be lost.

So, to add a sure-fire element of distraction, she leaned the necessary two inches forward and kissed him. He tasted like peppermint, honey and something like Original Smiths potato crisps. Just as her tongue touched his lower lip, she hammered her heels into his knees and he was down.

Rosalie didn't need instruction – she darted forward and slapped the cuffs on one hand, then helped Alice roll him on to his front and caught the other hand too.

"Nice work," Rosalie complimented. Bella _'Mmhmm'_d in full agreement from behind them.

The other two guys had arrived back in the land of the conscious, so the six of them stared at each other.

"Why," the hot brunette guy began, "do I get the feeling this isn't the first time you three have done this kind of thing?"

Alice snorted. "Why do I get the feeling the three of you badly need lessons in combat strategy?"

"He's right," the blonde said, staring at Alice. He licked a dribble of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. "If the three of you can fight and work together like that, why the hell are you _here?_"

Rosalie actually laughed at this. "What do you think? This is what we do in our spare time. Though we usually don't run into the occupants."

"Neither do we," the weight-lifter contributed.

"Excuse you?" Alice said sharply. "What do you mean by that?" She suddenly froze, and closed her eyes, pressing her palm to her forehead. "You don't live here, do you?"

Rose and Bella looked entirely confused. "What's going on?" Bella asked, looking frantically between every pair of eyes.

"No, we don't live here," the blonde said quietly. "We were planning to rob this house blind tonight. And, from the looks of things, so were you."

"'_Were'?"_ Rosalie scoffed. "There's no past tense there. We _are_ still going to take everything of value. And since you three meatheads are no good at fighting and also happen to be in handcuffs, we're going to be leaving you here to take the blame when the Lord of Drugtown gets home."

"I don't know about that," Bella disagreed. "They'll just tell them that we were here and even though we're disguised they can probably still describe us to a criminal sketcher."

Alice laughed. "Do you honestly think that three boys their sizes are going to admit that they were beaten by two girls, both of whom were dressed up as club-crawling skanks in heels the height of the Eiffel Tower? No. We'll be fine. They'll pretend they were surprised by ten or something other blokes who were the size of sumo's for the sake of saving face. Rosalie's right. This _is _perfect!"

"I still don't know…"

"Oh, Bee," Rosalie sighed as Bella wrinkled her nose in disagreement. "What's wrong now?"

"I just thought," Bella pushed the strands of fake black out of her eyes impatiently, "I thought we, as cat-burglars or whatever we are, were meant to protect our own kind. Laying all the blame on these three, moronic as they are-"

("We _can_ hear you over there!")

"-feels kind of like a betrayal."

Rose clicked her tongue impatiently. "Damn you and your morals," she huffed. Bella could hear some reservations in Rosalie's voice. "I still think we should just leave them here for now, load up a car with everything we can sell for some decent dollars, and decide what to do with them once that's done. The Drug Lord that owns this place isn't due back until seven on Monday morning, and it's…" she looked at her watch, "…ten past two on Sunday morning now. We'll worry about it then."

* * *

><p><strong>A short chapter, I know, but I feel there's no point on dwelling on particular scenes when, to be honest, the majority of you saw this one coming :) you smart cookies, you.<strong>

**And this chapter's question is:**

**What do you think about when you want to cheer yourself up after a cruddy day?**

**Love! Remember to give me your predictions/comments and, as always, let me know your ideas for the future cos they might just get used :D**

**-Shaps**


	4. Two Man Jobs

**A big thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter: SignedAnon, Lady Dragona, inkypinkyanna, mamacat20, AlwaysAround888, m3ggi3. Always appreciate your comments and advice, especially when it makes me smile!**

**On to chapter four. I wonder who saw this coming?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: <span>Two-Man Jobs<span>

"Girls, come here. We've got some decisions make." Alice motioned for the other two to join her on the other side of the room. They obeyed, and the three of them sat down on a couch which faced their captives.

"Knees together," Bella mumbled to herself, trying in vain to pull the hem of her tiny skirt a little further down.

"So," Alice began, her conspirator-voice in full swing. She thrived in pressurised situations – that was probably why she was a wedding planner to the rest of the world. "First, we need code names so these jokers can't cut any deals with the Drug Lord in exchange for our capture."

Rosalie was nodding. "Agreed."

"I'm thinking bird names," Alice revealed excitedly. "I want to be Sparrow, Bella can be Dodo-"

Bella scoffed. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Never," grinned Rosalie.

"And Rose, you're going to be Penguin."

"Penguin?" Rosalie repeated, like the arctic bird was a dirty word. "If I'm going to be answering to a bird name for the rest of the night, it is _not_ going to be 'Penguin'."

"How about 'Pingu'?" Bella suggested, remembering the television animation with a smile on her face. When it was home time, she was youtube-ing that for sure.

Rose instantly brightened. "Pingu, okay. I can deal with that."

"We must not say our real names, alright?" Alice looked between Rose and Bella very seriously. "I can't express how important that is!"

"Alright, alright, chill _Sparrow._ We won't forget," Bella patted her on the shoulder and tucked her ankles together self-consciously as one of their prisoner coughed across the room. The three girls ignored them.

"We're going to have to split up," Rose said, tapping her chin. "Someone's going to have to be watching these three while two of us are ransacking. Now, Dodo," Rose turned to her friend with an apologetic look on her face. Bella understood immediately and, to save Rose the guilt of saying it aloud, she held both palms to the ceiling in surrender.

"I couldn't kill a fly with no wings," she admitted with a smile, knowing that she would be hopeless as a guard. "But I'm good at finding classy and valuable old jewellery so I think the trade is fair."

The three of them laughed at that. They could feel the excitement of the heist coming on – it was time to find some goodies.

"I'll be on duty first," Rosalie volunteered immediately. The other two girls stood up and nodded to each other.

"Let's get started," Bella said, adrenaline pumping again. "Shall we begin with the upstairs rooms?" she asked Alice, who, oddly, was rummaging around inside her bra. She pulled out a small silver pocket knife which was a very capable and very portable jimmying kit.

"Couldn't you have brought that in your bag or something?" Bella asked, her eyebrows lost in her hairline.

Alice fanned out the tools with an experienced flick of her wrist. "Honey, the safest place for any valuable is in your bra. You might not notice if someone picks your pocket but you sure as hell will notice if someone sticks their hand down your top."

"Wouldn't your underwear be a safer place for such things?" interrupted the body-builder. "There's no way you wouldn't notice if someone stuck their hand up your-"

"That," Rosalie smacked the back of his head before he could finish his sentence, "is subject to opinion." She sat down and crossed her legs, a _Vogue_ open across her knees. "And it depends on whether you're wearing panties or not," she added with a deliberately mysterious smile.

Bella laughed inwardly. Rosalie was going to enjoy her sentry duty far too much.

"I'll be down in an hour," Alice said as she passed Rosalie. "Have fun now!"

Alice skipped up the stairs ahead of Bella, and turned left when she got to the top. "Main office first, I think," Alice said, pushing open a tall wooden door.

Half the drawers were open already, a few volumes had been pulled from the wall-occupying library of books and some of the furniture was off-skew.

"Is this where you ran into our intruders?" Bella asked Alice when she'd finished gawking at the high ceiling, polished wooden fixtures and what was surely a diamond-encrusted chandelier.

Alice stood up straighter from the desk she'd been rummaging in and held up a handful of glittering jewels, one of those mini telescope things held between her brow and cheek. She didn't look away from the gems as she spoke. "I figure that since they've already been through half of everything in here, we might as well finish their work." She decided the jewels were worth keeping and pushed them into the black pouch she'd brought. "Do you want to start with the books, see if you can find a secret doorway or a book full of cash? There's probably some _Bronte _originals you can pilfer."

Bella didn't need telling twice. She rushed to the bookshelf and started yanking at books, but didn't throw them to the ground. Books were always worth something, original or not, and Bella loved literature too much to abuse the innocent by-standers.

Alice had only gone through two and a half cupboards, and Bella had only worked her way through three quarters of one of the stretching shelves when they realised it was Alice's turn to guard downstairs. Though they didn't say anything, before Alice walked out, she and Bella shared a look that communicated their thoughts perfectly.

_We need three people to get through this house before Drug Lord comes home._

It seemed like no time had passed when Rosalie's hour was up – they weren't anywhere near _half_ done on just one room in a whole two hours, including the head start their three prisoners had supplied. Bella went downstairs with Rosalie rather than waiting for Alice to come back up.

Alice stood up when they stepped through the doorway.

"What's wrong?" she asked instantly, looking between them. The three boys looked up from the floor with interested expressions.

"Nothing, nothing," Bella assured her. "We just think we need to make some changes."

They sat down on their favourite couch, knees together, one eye on their captives.

"We aren't going to have enough time to pick apart this whole house if only two of us are working at one time," Rosalie stated without hesitation. "We'll be taking a risk, I know, but I think our only option is to take one of the boys each and all be looking at one time."

Bella paled. "But-"

"Okay," Alice nodded, accepting Rose's idea. "Since I'm a blackbelt and the blonde guy is always the toughest fighter, I'll take him. Pingu, maybe you should take the Ralph Lauren model and Dodo will take the massive guy."

Rose grimaced. "I don't know about that. The meathead might not be the greatest fighter but he's very strong. He might actually hurt you, Bee," she said to Bella with a concerned expression.

"They could _all_ hurt me," Bella tried to keep her voice light, but it came out all wrong. She sounded like she was heading for the gallows. "I'll be fine," she tried to backpedal. "Really, I will. I just don't want whichever guy I get to escape and hurt either of you."

"We can protect ourselves, Bee," Alice patted her arm. "And so can you. When the time comes, you'll set a guy flat on his back."

Bella laughed. "Somehow, that sounded both corny and dirty at the same time."

"Are we agreed then?" Rose asked, standing up and fishing a tiny key from her pocket.

Alice nodded. Bella muttered her agreeable response, though she still felt this was a big fat mistake. Rather than risk getting in the way or ending up hostage herself, Bella stood back and watched the other two remove the bonds from their captives.

"What are you doing?" the blonde guy asked as Alice stood behind him and fiddled with his handcuffs.

"The three of you are coming with the three of us, because we don't have enough time to play babysitter," Rose straightened up from releasing the Ralph Lauren model. He stretched, then started trying to undo his shoelaces. Rose moved on to the weight-lifter.

"That's better," the weight-lifter said, stretching his arms wide. Seeing the flex of his engorged muscles threw Bella right back into the well of paranoia, and she rushed over to Alice in a right panic.

"I can't do this," she breathed into Alice's ear. "I'll get us killed or something!"

Alice folded her arms. "You will be _fine. _Trust me."

"But-"

"_Bella," _she hissed, seizing her shoulders. "We are on a _very tight schedule_. You need to pull yourself together, because you're right; _we will probably die if we get caught."_

If this was meant to help Bella's nerves – it didn't. "But I still can't stop _him_," she jabbed a finger at the Ralph Lauren model, who had flopped down on a couch and was massaging the cuff marks on his wrists, "from ticking off, or overpowering me!"

Alice looked around at Bella again, then sharply yanked up the brown-haired guy from the couch. She dragged him over to her. "Dodo, this is Brown. And that's Blonde, and that's Curly."

She then looked sharply at the boys, remembering something.

"We don't know your names, and don't want to. You don't get to know ours either. So, I'm Sparrow, this is Dodo, and that's Penguin."

"Pingu!" countered Rosalie sharply.

"Whatever." Alice turned back toward Bella but didn't say anything; instead, she rummaged around in her pocket. A moment later she produced a pair of handcuffs and started to strap them to Brown's hands.

"I don't think that's going to stop him being able to get away from me," Bella warned Alice.

She laughed shortly and looked up at her. "Hand," she demanded. She held up a palm, expecting the keys. But boy was she _wrong_.

"Hey!" she almost screamed when Alice slapped the second cuff onto Bella's wrist. "What the _fuck?"_

She seemed unaware of personal space as she reached up and tucked the keys to the cuffs in Bella's bra, right under her boob. She went bright red and almost forgot about her hand-to-hand predicament. Until-

"That was _so hot!" _Curly exclaimed. Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

"I suppose I won't be getting away from you at all, _Dodo,_" Brown commented, trying very hard not to laugh. Bella could see the colour of his eyes now, and it didn't aid her speaking ability. Instead, she looked down at their hands dangling side by side, attached by the chain of the handcuffs.

She glared at Alice and this stupid, sexy man next to her. And ignored the sounds of Rosalie and Curly laughing in the background.

* * *

><p><strong>More new developments! Let me know what you think of it all :)<strong>

**Chapter 4 question:**

**What is your favourite, but most unusual pairing, in Twilight? (fanfiction or books, either is fine)**

**-Shaps**


	5. Working Together

**I won't waffle on in this author's note, but I will tell you that this chapter is longer than the others, you get to see some proper interaction between the boys and girls, and I'll be impressed if anybody guesses the end to the chapter by the time you get there. :)**

**Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter: AlwaysAround888, m3ggi3, Ali Edward Cullen, SignedAnon and Avaleigh1. Always appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: <span>Working Together<span>

Emmett followed the hot blonde chick out to the garage, and if he hadn't already been preoccupied with the sway of her hips in that tiny skirt, he would have cried with delight at the sheer number of tré expensive cars crammed into the cavernous room.

The girl certainly did.

"Oh, my _God," _she moaned, reaching out to touch the nearest car. The waxed black paintjob reflected her cleavage and Emmett subtly readjusted himself.

"Permission to admire the cars?" he cheekily asked her skyward butt as she checked out the interior.

Pingu leaned far enough back to glare at him. "Don't leave this room. We both know I'll just chase you down and kick your ass again." She leaned back into the car.

"I wouldn't mind seeing your _stamina_ in action."

"What was that?"

Emmett went around the other side of the shiny black car to lap the garage. "Nothing."

After the both of them had orgasm'd several times over various pieces of driving perfection, Pingu alerted Emmett to the fact that they had just wasted five minutes.

"Not wasted," he countered. "We found the car which we're going to load everything into."

She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg. "Oh really?"

"Really." Emmett flashed his dimples in an effort to soften her. It didn't work that well, she just pursed her lips and folded her arms tighter. "Well, we need –"

"There is no 'we' in that equation," Pingu interrupted.

"Fine. _You_ need a car that has generous space in the bootie, is fast, dark, quiet and accessible. The moron who owns this place left the keys in the Lamborghini, and it's parked right by the roller door."

"I didn't see a Lamborghini," she said suspiciously.

Emmett tried not to look at her boobs, which had risen generously as she'd folded her arms even tighter. _Eyes above the neckline, eyes above the neckline… _

"It's over there," he pointed and her eyes followed his arm like a venomous snake had replaced his fingers, "by the Aston Martin."

She blinked in a very odd way – fluttery lashes and eyes rolled back. Emmett recognized the expression from his many successful exploits with women (when were they ever _not _successful?).

"Are you okay?" he asked, reigning himself in before he stepped forward to put an arm around her. They didn't know each other and she could put him on his back in an instant – traits he normally appreciated in a woman – but in these circumstances, an urge to comfort was very odd.

"Aston Martin…" she repeated dreamily. "It's like sex and chocolate embodied in a car."

"Damn straight," Emmett agreed.

"Alright meathead," she said, sweeping past him on her way out. Even with heels on she was only up to his chin. And she had a new-car kind of smell. "We've got some looting to do."

"What are we doing?" Emmett asked as he appreciated the view from behind.

She looked over her shoulder and, surprisingly, didn't scold him when she caught his eyes lingering below the waist. "You and I are going to be doing the heavy lifting."

"I don't think you'll be very difficult to lift," Emmett countered.

A roll of the eyes was the only reaction to his jibe. "We'll be putting the televisions and computers and stuff out in the Lamborghini."

"You sure you can handle the strain on your back?"

"I'm stronger than I look." She turned around and took one long step toward him so their faces were barely apart, and traced a finger lightly from his chest to a place south of the border. "You'll get to see how far my _stamina_ can go."

And Emmett was left, two steps behind her as she took off again, both wondering whether her comment was coincidental and with a general feeling of tightness in the trousers.

-000-

In what had to be one of the largest bedrooms Jasper had ever seen, the miniature girl ran back and forth past the doorway of the walk-in-wardrobe, the pile in her arms growing with each appearance. He paced the edge of the room, touching and shifting each hanging to check for signs of a concealed wall safe.

Sparrow came back into the bedroom, almost completely hidden by the garments stacked on her arms. Jasper began to rush over to help her, but she just threw it all onto the bed. And then started to roll around in them.

"Are you feeling oka- What are you _doing?_"

"Clothes!" she squealed, seizing a brightly patterned something and rubbing it against her cheek. Then she was making googly sounds like it was a puppy, or a baby.

"With you so distracted," Jasper said, shifting a cupboard away from the wall to see what was behind it, "I could just sneak out the door and make my escape."

Sparrow revealed herself between a thick jacket and silky ball dress, her hands under her chin. She tipped her head to the side. "You're not going to escape," she said confidently.

"How do you know?"

"Psychic," she said, tapping the side of her head. "I'll know if you even _think_ about making a break for it. Besides. We both know you aren't going to leave without getting your friends first and since one of my friends is chained to one of yours, that ain't gonna happen."

Jasper lowered his eyebrows, annoyed that she was right. She smiled cheekily at him.

"We should keep looking," Jasper suggested a few minutes later when Sparrow reemerged.

She jumped up, perfectly balanced, and nodded. "Okay."

They moved through more of the upstairs bedrooms – Sparrow actually paying attention to what she was meant to be doing – and only found two more safes. One contained glittering jewellery which the girl happily pocketed, and the other contained boring legal documents and wills of testament which would only have been valuable to a jealous relative.

When Jasper asked why she didn't want to steal the legal documents so they could raffle them off to those jealous relatives, she replied with an unusually sombre expression.

"We are robbing one of the country's richest drug lords, and meddling with his family affairs will have us found out. That isn't the way the three of us operate. When it comes to our clients, we love 'em and leave 'em."

"Fair call," Jasper said, and he went back to touching the countless painting frames.

They eventually got to the living room. Sparrow found a box full of an assortment of exotic and expensive cigars, so Jasper continued around the room in search of a safe. When he came to a rather small portrait – probably twenty inches diagonally, when the rest of the artworks were more than fifty – he was confused by the engraved caption below it.

_Samort Jemven 'Ugliest Beauty Queen'_

It didn't look right, in Jasper's opinion. What country could such a surname come from? 'Jemnev'? Weird. But he pulled at the bottom corner anyway, just to check if it was concealing something, and it was. He placed both hands on the frame to lift it up and away, but then he his knees were out from under him and the floor was generously giving his body a hi-5.

"Pwoah," he groaned, clutching a rib. There seemed to be no air left in his lungs and his tensed throat was incapable of allowing him fresh oxygen. He gasped, and a twisting pain made itself known in his sternum.

"Sorry," the red-haired assassin said cheerily, hopping up and ruffling a hand through her hair. "But that painting is totally alarmed and I figured that a physical interruption would be the most effective."

"Ung," Jasper grunted in agreement. "Effective."

-000-

Being handcuffed had its advantages, but they were few and far between. The disadvantages were, so far, outweighing the fact that she smelt good, had a good eye for hiding places, seemed able to sniff out whatever M&M's or skittles were occupying the room and that she was always licking her lips. Like most parts of a woman, her mouth looked most appealing when wet.

However, the girl had an unbelievable ability to fall over thin air. If Edward hadn't managed either to catch her or be the cushion onto which she fell, she would be black and blue by now. But, that tendency might have been magnified by the stupid handcuffs which were slowly gnawing their way through both his and her wrists.

"Isn't there something I can call you other than 'Dodo'?" Edward asked as they entered yet another enormous room. This one seemed to be a behind-the-scenes organisation – it was filled with industrial washing machines, dryers, ironing boards, and had rows of metal bars on which hung plastic-covered garments with expensive labels. Clearly, they weren't going to be finding any valuable artworks – that was their task for the evening – so they would have to search for jewels or something instead. There were two or three doors around the room.

"Come on." She stepped ahead of him, one hand floating behind her as the handcuffs kept them together. Was it Edward's imagination, or had she so far refused to even look at him, other than when she had been about to face-plant and he caught her? It was certain that she barely said a word, other than the 'Thank you's and 'Come on's.

They walked around the room together, checking all the possible hiding places and opening each boring door. The girl cursed (then pardoned herself) when she caught her finger in a doorjam, but other than that the two of them didn't say a word.

At the last door Edward heard her speak the most words he'd heard since the second handcuff had come slapping down on her wrist.

"Yuck, I can't believe she actually had to _wear _this," she said in disgust, reaching inside and pulling out a tiny maid's outfit. It was tight, short, low-cut and looked like it was fresh from a porn shop window. Kind of like the outfit she was wearing (not that Edward would say that last part out loud).

"Who had to wear that?" he asked, pulling out an identical outfit to inspect. It even came with garters. _Classy._

"No one," she reddened, realising she'd slipped up. She shoved the costume back in the cupboard and tried to shut the door, but Edward had stuck his foot in the way.

"Can you please move your foot?" she asked timidly, speaking to his shoe.

Normally, Edward would have gotten right out of the way, but her habit of not speaking to his face was starting to tire.

"I will if you speak to me and not my feet," he said lightly.

"Just move your foot."

He didn't say anything; he just waited for her to look up. She would have to, right?

Not quite.

"OUCH!"

"I _did _ask you to move, and I _did _say please."

"That doesn't give you the right to crush my toes!"

She huffed and snatched the outfit from Edward's hand, stuffing it into the closet before slamming the door shut. Some of the ruffled skirt was hanging out the edge.

Edward bent down to massage his extremely sore foot without thinking, and '_Dodo'_ was yanked down with him. She smacked her forehead on the top of his hair.

"Shit! Are you okay?"

She kneaded her skull with her free palm, her eyes clenched. "I have a hard head," she said through the obvious discomfort.

"I'm sorry, really, I didn't mean to hurt you," he tried to push her hand away to see if there was a bruise or a bump there. She wouldn't allow it though.

"I'm fine. It's my fault anyway, if I hadn't stepped on your foot you wouldn't have bent down and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Edward muttered something under his breath.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

"No, I definitely heard something. It sounded like, 'Jump hike blue blunted.'"

Edward laughed, he couldn't help it. She was so… innocent, without even realising it. "I said 'Just like you wanted'. You were close."

"Oh." She still hadn't looked at him. Her legs had folded sideways under her so now they were both half-kneeling on the ground with their knees nearly touching. Edward absent-mindedly wondered whether her skin was as soft and smooth as it looked.

"Just like I wanted what?"

"I'm not sure if you're usually this quiet, but you haven't been the queen of conversation so far."

"I didn't know it was etiquette to chat with a stranger I was handcuffed to while we snuck around a house which didn't belong to either of us."

He considered this. "Touché."

They sat in silence for a minute. Edward massaged his foot, but watched her out the corner of his eye. She stared at the stained cement floor and rubbed her head, lost in her own thoughts. He wished he knew what she was thinking about.

Bella thought he was looking at her, but she wasn't game enough to check. How awkward if he was – she knew she wouldn't be able to look away and might do something intensely embarrassing, which would increase ten-fold since they were trapped at the wrists. Wondering about Rosalie and Alice, and whether they'd ransacked the house to a great enough degree yet, lead her to want to know the time. This was a mistake, because when she lowered her hand from her head to see her watch, her face was suddenly being tipped up by a gentle hand under her chin.

"Not too bad," he said, examining what was probably a faint bruise. She'd had worse, after all. "You don't need stitches. Some ice should do it."

He moved his hand away, stunned her with eye contact for a couple of seconds, then stood up and pulled her with him. She felt oddly breathless, weak-kneed and totally childish. Just the thought of how stupid he probably thought she looked in her short skirt and push-up bra made her face flame with shame.

As they passed the washing machines on their way out, Brown's hand brushed against Bella's. She automatically tried to step away from him to stop it happening again, and they both experienced another yank on the already sore spots where the cuffs rubbed against their skin.

"Can I try something?" he asked, turning to her as they passed through the doorway.

She shyly looked across as far as his shoes and wished her hair was down so she could hide her face better. "I guess."

Bella very nearly tripped over her own feet when he took her hand.

"That should stop us grinding our hands off completely, shouldn't it?"

Throat too tight to allow regular speech, Bella just 'Mmhmm'd in a rather high pitch.

"Why is your nickname 'Dodo'?" he asked when the rooms they were passing through became recognisable again.

She sighed. "It's not a very good story. Not witty or funny or clever or anything."

"Is it something I could track you down through Google with?"

"Probably not," she answered, giggling at his tone without meaning to. She coughed to cover it up.

"Then," he said, opening a door to let her through first, "there's no harm in you telling me the story."

"Fine. I dressed up as a Dodo once for an elementary school play. No one's let me live it down since."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Huh. You weren't kidding when you said it was simple," he reached around to gently poke her in the ribs.

She laughed properly this time, dodging out of his way and wobbling a table with a vase as she did. "'Simple', eh? That's a nice way of saying it's a boring story."

"What can I say? I must be a nice guy."

"Whatever you reckon," she smiled, accidentally looking up at him. Lucky thing there were no street poles in front of her, because in this situation she would have walked straight into it. Voluntarily.

As the two of them wound their way through the labyrinth of halls and doors to try and find the living area, Brown gently linked his fingers with Bella's. He didn't explain himself that time.

-000-

It was like an oddly choreographed scene from a movie, the way the three pairs appeared in the living area all in the same moment, all from different doorways.

"Congratulations on the timing, everyone," Alice said merrily, swinging a bag full of jangling things around.

"We've ransacked every television, Wii and computer that wasn't bolted down," Rosalie announced.

"Not that we didn't try with the bolted stuff," volunteered Emmett.

"And it wouldn't all fit in the Lamborghini so we're taking the Aston Martin too," Rose said, barely containing her glee.

"Is that a car?" Bella asked innocently.

Rose stared at her like she'd just given birth to a vampire.

"What's going to happen to us?" Jasper asked, mainly speaking to Alice. She seemed to be the final authority on most decisions.

Alice chewed her lip, thinking. "I'm not sure about you two," she said to her friends, clearly allowing them the option to say no or suggest something else, "but I think these three have been pretty helpful. We can't just leave them here."

"Yep, agreed," Bella said, looking only at Alice, even though she could see Edward's face turned in her direction out of the corner of her eye.

"So, what, we take a car and run for it?" Emmett asked no one in particular.

"Unless you want to pick through the house some more, yes," Rosalie said to him. "But if you took a car each you would get a fair profit."

"They don't all have keys though."

Jasper clutched his heart in mock hurt and gasped theatrically. "You cut me deep!"

It was the first time Rosalie and Bella had seen him smile. The expression did a lot to improve his looks, and Rose and Bella exchanged subtle smiles to communicate their approval.

"What kind of criminal would I be," Jasper went on, "if I couldn't hotwire a car, hmm?"

"A bad one!" Alice piped from next to him, her hand raised in the air like she was back in elementary school. Jasper pat her on the head and Rose and Bella barely contained their adoring squeals.

"Shall we go then?" Edward asked, speaking for the first time. Bella jumped at the smooth sound of his voice and went pink because of the filthy thoughts swimming between her ears.

Alice and Rosalie instantly started debating over who was going to drive which car, and Emmett started describing the cars available to Jasper while they waited for the girls to agree.

"We're going to need separation," Edward said quietly to Bella. "Do you have the key?"

She went even pinker when she remembered where the key was. "Umm… don't look." He obediently looked away while she plunged her hand inside her bra.

Bella made a valiant attempt to get the key into the lock, but her hand was shaking so badly that she couldn't do it. Edward bent his head over their hands when he turned back around.

"May I?" he asked, his palm upturned.

"Okay," she squeaked. His breath was oddly cool and made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. In a very good way. It only took him one attempt to get the key in, turn it once, and the cuffs clicked open. They both sighed with relief and rubbed their hands. Alice swept between them and seized the cuffs and the key.

"Time to go!"

Everybody nodded and moved slowly toward the garage. Bella looked around, feeling weirdly sentimental. She wanted a last view of the house they'd just robbed. A few steps to her right she noticed a small painting she hadn't seen before – it was an abstract looking thing; a woman wearing the traditional red cape of Royalty, the white and black furred trim blending in with her face and hair. Her fingers were all different lengths, the tiara on her head seemed to be melting into her skin. It was quite grotesque, really. And yet so attractive at the same time. Drawn, and also aware that it was probably one of those valuable things that she should have noticed and pilfered already, Bella put her hands on the artwork's frames and lifted it off the wall.

"NO!" Alice screamed a moment too late.

The lights went black, all sounds of electricity cut off, and there were the unmistakable bumps of people stubbing their toes and hitting their shins on furniture as they tried to move around in the pitch blackness. Lots of swearing too.

"Oops," Bella whispered. She put the painting down at her feet as if not touching the evidence would be enough to-

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck,"_ Alice was chanting.

Then there was a noise. Like something mechanical clicking into place. Everyone froze (except Emmett, who squealed). Terrified, Bella reached out and grabbed the first thing she came across. It was a bunch of material – clothing – so she pulled it closer and grabbed on with the other hand. They put their arms around her.

A television set came on from the spot right where the painting had been. It was fuzzy, and deafening in the silence. And considerably creepy, too. It reminded Bella of_ The Ring_.

Then the buzzing stopped, and the screen was black. A man appeared and from Rosalie's growl, Bella had a fair idea of who the greasy-haired git was before he said a word.

"Hello my foolish thieves. I am, as you would know if you'd done your research thoroughly, James Vermont. I'm glad you thought my painting was valuable enough to steal.

"Now, don't you worry, because the police are _not_ on their way. My personal bodyguards aren't even on the way – I'd prefer to see you little bastards good and starved before they get there. Or, haven't I mentioned yet?" He smiled evilly and Bella wasn't looking forward to whatever his next words were going to be. "Every exit is blocked. Every window is stronger than missile-proof. Every source of food is barren, and every source of water is not running – including the bathrooms, so you can't even drink from the toilet like the filthy parasites you are. Absolutely nothing, including the electricity, works."

He folded his hands and leaned back in his seat. "And I don't suggest trashing my house as revenge – because if you do, your death will be just that bit more painful and prolonged. Oh, and don't forget; smile for the cameras, bitches!"

The video player went black and the hydraulic sounds said it was shrinking back into the wall.

A flashlight suddenly went on, illuminating the whole room, some parts much brighter than others. Bella jumped away from the body she'd been clutching at and blushed.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"I don't mind," Edward replied quietly.

Everyone jumped again as someone bodily kicked something.

"Well that's a big fucking problem," Emmett's voice punctured the silence. The torch illuminated half his face, and Bella assumed it was in Alice's organised hands. "Ouch!" he cried as there was the sound of Rosalie's hand meeting the back of his head.

"There is no such thing as a problem," Rose said calmly. "There are only situations that require solutions."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh! Exciting! C'mon, guess what's gonna happen next, I love guesses :)<strong>

**Chapter 5 question:**

**What happened on your worst-ever bad hair day?**

**-Shaps**


	6. Finding A Way Out

**Hello hello, thank you again to everybody that reviewed the last chapter. I was about to respond to the individual reviews and then decided that you all would probably prefer me to get this next chapter out a little quicker rather than waffle on in pm's :)**

**And the fabulous reviewers were: Avaleigh1, SignedAnon, inkypinkyanna, Lady Dragona x2, m3ggi3**

**I can't express my thank you's enough!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: <span>Finding A Way Out<span>

The six of us split up in the same pairs as before, and headed off in different directions.

Before splitting up, we properly introduced ourselves and us girls removed the wigs we'd been wearing. A good thing, too; they'd really been starting to annoy me.

Rosalie and Emmett went searching for the security codes to unlock the system. Rose was adamant that there would be unlocking-codes somewhere because she'd worked as a maid here to get a feel of the inside operations. That was how we got the security code to get in the house in the first place.

Alice and Jasper went to the only computer which had been physically bolted down to see if there was a way to get the electricity and water turned back on, and to corrupt the video cameras so that, if we managed to get out alive, Vermont couldn't find footage of us. They were currently in the biggest and most lavish office in the house. It looked like my old apartment could fit in there twice with room for a pool.

I walked along a hallway behind the Ralph Lauren model who I now knew as Edward, and damn him, a Bronte-esque name just gave him even more appeal. We, since everybody was smart enough to keep me away from the important jobs, were foraging for food which didn't reside in the kitchen. Not excessively important, but growing boys (and girls) so need their sustenance.

"In here," I said when I came to an open door. I didn't wait to see him turn back because my drop-jaw-and-stare habit was becoming far too common.

Judging by the salmon pink walls and lacy white trim, this room belonged to one of the less mature bimbos that lived here to service Vermont. But that was a good thing. Most women had some kind of junk food stash in their bedroom – and a bimbo? – even _more_ chocolate.

"I'll look through this side," Edward said, moving to the right hand side of the room. I nodded and started with the left, going straight for the closet. That was _my_ hiding place of choice.

But all I found in there were some unmentionable toys in a plain shoebox, clothes, more shoes than I'd owned in my whole life and some photos which made me wish I was blind.

"Nothing in here," I said, closing the door and feeling a bit disappointed. "Have you found anything?" I asked Edward, who was fiddling around in a drawer.

He turned and held up a scrap of lacey blue material. "Interesting things, but nothing valuable."

I grabbed a cushion from the bed and threw it at him with a mock-mad expression. "Mind on the job, pervert," I joked.

"It is, it is," he threw the cushion back to me and I knocked it into a lamp by accident.

I covered my mouth with my hands and tried not to laugh. "Woops!" I apologised to the lamp, picking it up and putting it back on its table. There was a split in the shade so I rotated it so the rip wasn't visible. "Good as new."

Edward just smiled and shook his head.

It took about thirty seconds for me to look under the bed and see a huge shoebox with some fancy-pants brand on the side. It smelled like chocolate, mint and raspberry.

"Hungry?" I asked Edward, sliding out from under the bed and holding it up to him.

He reached for the box and looked inside. "Good thing Emmett isn't here because I think he just might swallow everything in this box without taking the wrappers off."

"That good, huh?"

He held it out to me. "Ladies first."

I laughed. "Why thank you, fair gent." I leaned over to see what was inside and immediately spotted a Mars Bar.

"Oh, caramel! How I've missed you!" I used my teeth to bite off the top of the plastic and bit straight into the chocolate. "Ung mmm yummmm…"

Edward started laughing and opened a coconut bar of some kind. We ate our chocolate quietly (okay, _he _ate quietly and _I_ ate like I couldn't breathe out of my nose) and moved on to the next room once we were done.

Okay, I lie. Edward chucked his wrapper in the wastepaper basket and I leapt over the mattress (not _on_, _over_) to try and get another chocolatey fix from the box he still had in his hands. And I ended up on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, kneeling beside me.

I closed my eyes and wished I could erase the last thirty seconds. When I opened them again, it hadn't worked. "I'm fine. I go a bit caffeine-crazy."

"Oh sure," he said, helping me up. "Blame it on the chocolate."

I rubbed the back of my head for a moment, but it didn't hurt too badly. I picked up the shoebox from the bed, put the lid on it and pushed it into Edward's hands as I passed him.

"Next room."

-000-

About an hour later, Edward and I had found enough stores of hidden junk food to feed Emmett at least three times – meaning there was enough to feed the six of us as long as Rosalie could keep Emmett under her thumb. ("Very likely," Edward had laughed.)

I'd found the majority of the stash through my telekinetic skills with the chocolate ("Quit laughing, Edward! The cocoa speaks to me in a language you don't understand!") but Edward wouldn't stop rubbing in my face that he had found an airtight container of chocolate fudge brownies which looked, smelled, and from the half of one that I stole while he wasn't looking, tasted _divine_. But then Edward realised why I was chewing and pelted me with sickeningly cute stuffed kittens.

Downstairs, in the traditional congregating area of the living room, Edward and I spread out all the chocolates, gummi bears, mini fudge-cakes, cookies, jawbreakers and a whole host of other things that would normally be a crime to consume in such proportions.

I went and called Jasper and Alice, who had managed to make a fair bit of ground on the technical side of things, while Edward found Rosalie and Emmett arguing over whether they should look on the roof or not (clearly neither of them realised they couldn't get outside anyway).

Alice and Jasper got to the food first so at least they fed themselves with something before Hurricane Emmett swept through. None of us girls were quick enough to get a single hand in the brownies though – Edward had failed to mention that the boys were serious fudge fans. (So Rosalie stole three mini fudge-cakes and threw them to us before Emmett realised they were there.)

Somehow the horde of food was consumed in a frenzied ten minutes, and we all returned to where we came from. On a sugar high.

But what was the thing none of us saw? On the bottom of the box, which had been knocked to the floor when Jasper and Emmett fought for the last piece of brownie, no one spotted this:

'_New mix of Viagra and cocoa. One brownie per sitting only – excess consumption causes undue sexual stimulation.'_

* * *

><p><strong>MUA HA HA! Whaddya think's gonna happen next chapter ;)<strong>

**Chapter question: what is your favourite type of lolly/candy/sweet and why?**

**-Shaps**


	7. The Power of the Brownie

**Hello everybody! I'm on a little holiday at the moment, so forgive the slightly late update. This chapter is longer than the others - and is also the reason the rating is what it is. So be aware of that please :)**

**And the charismatic, beautiful and smooth-talking reviewers were: Ali Edward Cullen, Avaleigh1, AlwaysAround888, inkypinkyanna, laceyndom, m3ggi3 and Pluxu. **

**Thanks again to every one of you - I was going to reply individually as per normal but thought the limited internet I have would serve a better purpose actually uploading the next chapter :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: <span>The Power Of The Brownie<span>

I opened yet another of the millions of doors to a room I was quite familiar with – the laundry room. A typical thief would head for the most heavily guarded places in the house to try and recover the security codes, but I knew better. James was smarter than he seemed.

Emmett followed me through the door – I knew this because he tripped over the door frame and swore loudly. It was a beginner's mistake. I turned around and flashed the torch at him.

"Be careful, would you? I don't need to be dragging your sorry and bleeding ass all over the house."

He looked at me with a disgruntled expression and rubbed his elbow. "Sorry," he said in a tone that was anything but.

I clucked my tongue and turned around, allowing myself a secret smile. He followed closer behind me, not as noisy as before, and he even stepped in the exact same places as me (or, a least, I _thought_ he was because he was so damned close).

"Start looking in the linen cupboard," I instructed him, pointing.

"But I can't see!"

I spoke over my shoulder as I clicked open one of the dryers and bent down to start looking.

"You don't need to see," I said. "Just feel between the towels and on the undersides of the cupboards for things that don't belong."

"Fine," he grumbled.

I couldn't believe my luck when my torch caught the edge of a shiny plastic something behind one of the smaller washing machines. Upon closer inspection I saw it was a wad of plastic-bound papers stuck to a place just next to the water hose. I tried to reach but couldn't do it with only one hand.

"Emmett!" I called. "Come here and hold the torch."

I held it out behind me and he took it so quickly it was almost a snatch. I turned around, about to scold him, when I saw his face by the reflective light from the torch.

"Oh my God," I gasped, covering my mouth with one hand. "Are you feeling okay?"

He looked sick. He was sweaty, shaking like he'd had too much caffeine, and his pupils had dilated hugely. As I looked at him he wiped his brow with the back of his free hand and swallowed thickly before answering me.

"I'm fine," he said, his voice cracking. "I just feel kinda… weird."

I lowered my brows at him, worried. "Well, I just need to get something from behind here, then we can go upstairs and find you some Tylenol."

He nodded and stepped forward with the torch.

"Point it down here," I instructed, leaning over the top of the washer. I had to wriggle myself quite far down, stretching my arms and the tips of my fingers as far as I could go. After a couple of failed snatches and some un-ladylike groans of effort, I gripped the edge of one corner and yanked as hard as I could. It came away from the washer with a ripping of the stickytape.

"Got it," I announced, chucking it over my shoulder so I could use both hands to get back up. "Little help here?" I asked Emmett. My centre of gravity was off and I couldn't get out of the tiny space I'd squeezed myself into.

The light of the torch changed, beaming across the room, so I knew he'd set it down on the dryer next to me. His hands came under my stomach and gently maneuvered me out, turning me onto my back so I could slide off the washing machine. Once I was back on my own feet, my eyes immediately searched for the plastic wad, but I couldn't see it. Mainly because Emmett was still standing right in front of me.

"Shove love," I said, trying to slide out from between him and the washing machine.

He growled. _Growled? _"Emmett?" I asked now, eyes focused on him instead of the room behind him.

"Rosalie," he murmured, then his hand was sliding up my spine and into my hair. I felt the washing machine digging into my lower back and Emmett's hips pressed against my front. I leaned slightly away without even thinking and Emmett covered the space immediately.

"I could break your neck right now," I said breathlessly, the vigor of my threat spoiled by the effect of Emmett's lips brushing across my cheek and down my jaw.

"If you wanted to," he murmured against the tender skin below my ear. I put my hands against the washer because my knees were starting to give – though I was unlikely to fall because Emmett was generously pressing the bulge in his pants against the inside of my hip bone and effectively holding me up. "Do you want to get away from me?" he asked, his other hand sliding down my side at an excruciatingly slow pace.

My breath hitched when his fingers touched the bare skin under my skirt, and his palm pressed warmly against the inner of my thigh. I arched my back and pushed my hips against him, the shiver down my spine almost spasming my limbs beyond control.

I'd never had this kind of reaction – not even during an orgasm had I wanted to throw a man on the ground and ride him like a bucking bull. Suddenly ravenous, I seized the front of his shirt and tore it open, running my hands excitedly over the smooth bumps of muscle. From the dim light provided by the torch I could see one side of Emmett's face, and he looked animalistic in his eagerness. I frisked my hands through his hair, holding his face tilted toward me, and reached up on my tippy toes to kiss him. He was warm and tasted of chocolate and was being frustratingly gentle with me even though I was doing my best to melt my body into him.

So, maybe it was mean to force my hand between our bodies and run my fingers along the ridge of his V – but he deserved it. And I got what I wanted because he shoved me into the washing machine so hard I was sure I would bruise, yet I still wanted him closer. I needed something more substantial at my back.

"Emmett," I murmured against his cheek as his mouth explored my neck, "move us, wall, harder," I jumbled.

He obliged immediately, hitching me up and carrying us across the room. My back slammed into the wall, my legs clenched tighter around his waist and I kissed him like I was drowning and he was oxygen. I'd felt his intensity shift after my back hit the wall – his hands were everywhere, I could feel my pulse between my legs and his pants were straining long and strong against that pulse. I wanted nothing more than for the material to be gone.

"I- oh, ung, _Emmett_," I squealed when his fingers started teasing between my legs. My ankles crossed tighter behind him. "In," I barely managed to demand.

He obliged. My suggestive underwear was no more as he hooked a finger through the silk and yanked it out of the way. He pushed two fingers inside me, his thumb weaving around the borders of my hot spot. I could feel the tightness just below my bellybutton tingling.

"Pants," I gasped, "off. Now." I controlled my hands with some difficulty and attacked his fly. Somehow I pulled them far enough down without detaching myself from his waist. Then I licked my finger and trailed it down his generous shaft, watching his face. His eyes rolled right back.

He put his hands on the wall either side of my head and nodded, ducking down to kiss me. I used my hands to find his hard erection, direct it where I wanted it, and then I put my hands on his hips and pulled him toward me.

"_Oh!" _I nearly screamed. I knew I would probably bite him if my mouth was anywhere near his, so I clutched his shoulders and pushed my cheek against the crook of his neck, my nose skimming the pulse in his throat. I whimpered and he groaned in unison as he pumped in and out, in and out, and each time he came back in I thrust my hips against him, wishing he could fill me right up and I could keep him there.

The knotting in my stomach was almost at breaking point, and I could feel Emmett beginning to shake, so lifted my head and kissed. I felt ridiculously afraid to lose him. I didn't love him, not really, but I knew that if something went wrong and I never saw him again I would not recover from it like all the other assholes who'd walked out on me.

My body shook then, tightening all the muscles in my body and arching my back, and I felt the fire between us flare. Emmett groaned in pleasure a second later, pressing me even tighter against the wall.

Somehow we both ended up on the floor a minute later, limbs tangled and my hair sprawled out between us. Emmett shifted a little closer to me so our noses were nearly touching.

"So I was thinking, since that was amazing and everything, that if we make it out of this hell alive there are two things I want you to know." He moved his head so our noses were actually touching. I smiled and wrinkled my nose at him happily. "The first thing is; that was the best sex I've ever had, and you are the most beautiful woman I've been lucky enough to kiss."

"Oh stop, you're making me blush," I giggled. People had told me I was 'hot' or 'pretty' or 'smokin' before, but 'beautiful' was a rarity. Even if every man in the world had called me beautiful before, it still would have meant a million times more coming from Emmett.

"Secondly," he continued, "I would really like to take you out for dinner sometime, if you're interested."

I kissed him lightly, then licked my lips. He still tasted like chocolate. "It's a date."

He grinned his dimply grin, put a hand on my cheek, and kissed me again.

He was the beautiful one.

-000—

_James Varner wasn't as smart as he thought,_ I laughed inside my own head as Jasper and I whipped through the computer systems. It hadn't been difficult to locate a generator powerful enough to get the computer back online, or to find the hidden security files on the hard drive. We got the lights back on (only the above-ground floors though – apparently the laundry and cellars ran on a different line but that didn't really matter), water running, toilets flushing and fridges unlocked (upon _this _news, Emmett crushed us both in a hug and ran out without a word while Rosalie pouted by the door). Jasper was very good at locating the computer's hidden system files and I was very good at decoding them. We worked well – when not trying to knock each other out.

Nearly two hours had passed when I made the final deletion to the surveillance camera system files, effectively killing all the footage and their operating systems.

"Nice work," Jasper complimented with a rare smile, raising his hand for a hi-5. I accepted it, though his palm was understandably a little sweaty.

"Thanks. You too."

I stood up from the awkward position we'd been sitting in and twisted my back to crack it. That wasn't efficient enough so I leant over backwards and touched the ground by my heels. The satisfying cracks of my spine gave me a shiver as I stood back up.

"Whoa!" I nearly fell back over, because Jasper had assumed a position right in front of me so there was barely a breath between our bodies. "Watch it, you'll give me a heart attack," I said, feeling my heart rate increasing.

Jasper didn't say anything, he just closed the space between us with a single stride. He had a pained, hungry expression on his face and my heart kicked up further.

"Jasper?" I asked as his hands covered the hem of my miniscule skirt, and his fingers bunched the material up toward my waist.

He didn't answer, he just swept down and covered my mouth with his. My hands flittered in the air, unsure of what I was doing, then they caught him by the shoulders and pushed him back. His lips were the last thing to let go.

"What the hell?" I asked breathlessly, wondering where that had come from. I wouldn't mind getting under the covers with him – far from it, actually – but he wasn't just going to get it for free.

"I just really want you," he staggered out, clearly resisting the urge to jump me again.

I quirked an eyebrow. "I'm not quite that easy," I stepped toward him, running a hand down his oblique's until I felt the ridge of softer muscle on the inside of his thigh. "You're going to have to work a bit harder," I whispered in his ear, turning my palm so I was cupping him through his trousers.

He groaned and slipped his hands under my shirt, then started to creep his fingertips below my waistband.

"Uh uh," I wriggled my hips free of his grasp and put my hands on his shirt collar, straightening it. "You have to work for it, remember?"

"What exactly does that entail?" he asked, frustrated.

I turned toward the door and started to walk out. "Catch me first." I checked his reaction over my shoulder, and he was already barreling toward me, so I giggled and took off around the corner.

"Come on Jasper!" I laughed, turning into the first open door I saw. It was the business-y conference room with a long table surrounded by around thirty chairs. I darted to the other side and turned to watch him follow me.

Jasper was on the other side of the table, so each time he moved one way, I did the opposite. And just to be annoying, I leaned my elbows on the chair in front of me and pressed my upper arms to my chest, creating some generous cleavage. This didn't escape him.

"Think, Jasper," I taunted with a grin. He kept staring at me, probably trying to get me to buckle under his puppy-eyed pleas. I responded by biting my lip and leaning back from the chair.

"Don't you want this, Jazz?" I pouted, lifting the side of my shirt up. "I guess I'll have to show my tongue tricks to Edward or Emmett… How disappointing. I was looking forward to seeing how _long_ you can go for…" I winked. And that set him off.

"Alice," he growled, leaping over the table. But I was too quick, again. I darted around the table and was out the door before his feet hit the ground.

"And here I was," I called cheekily over my shoulder as I headed toward the living quarters of the house, "hoping you could see my latest tattoo." I ran backwards for a moment, wanting to see his expression, and said, "It's not anywhere the general public gets to see, if you know what I mean."

He started to run faster.

I flew into the last room in the hall which happened to be a rather darkly-themed bedroom. The queen bed was covered with a blood-red comforter with detailed silver pattern. I paused for a moment because of this, and a second later was thrown onto the bed in a tangle of Jasper.

"Careful now," my voice was very husky, "you wouldn't want to seem too enthusiastic for the first screw." I kissed his jaw, then dragged my lips to his mouth.

"I'll show you enthusiasm," he countered. Then he pushed me down on the bed and his hands were everywhere.

I pulled his shirt impatiently over his head, annoyed that there had to be a break in the kissing for it to come off. He pulled my skirt down my legs and hooked a finger in my panties, but didn't pull them off yet. He used his other hand to get my shirt over my head. We kissed desperately, trying to get our bodies as close as possible. He slid his palms down my sides, curving over my hips and catching at my lacy underwear. He was edging them down before I stopped him.

"You're wearing too much," I explained, pushing him over so I was on top. He was breathing very hard and regained his composure while I dragged my nose down the valley between his muscles to his waistband. Making quick work of the buckle, I ripped his belt off and threw it aside, then popped out the buttons and wriggled his jeans free. A generous bulge in his pants greeted me when I crawled back up.

I slid up his warm skin, deliberately grinding myself against him all the way. I was just the right size so that as we kissed, his erection was pressed against the moistening area between my legs. I'd had sex before, with plenty of adequate men, but none had fit my body quite like this and none had turned me into an animal quite to this degree before.

Jasper ran his hands up my back and from my sternum to my hip bones a few times before we flipped over and he was on top again.

He trailed his delicate tongue from my bellybutton to a point below my underwear's edge, making me buck my hips and seize handfuls of the bedding. Jasper looked up at me from where his fingers were dragging down my panties, and I nearly lost the control I was exercising over my urges. My thighs reflexively clamped on his hands.

"I suggest you hold on to the bed head," he whispered, pulling my legs apart and placing each knee over his shoulders. The exposure to fresh air was nearly my undoing, but I held it together and reached up to grip the metal bed frame.

My breathing nearly reached the point of hyperventilation as he whirled his tongue against the inside of my thigh, very slowly making his way up to my saturated core. I moaned and tried to clamp my legs again, but Jasper's strong hands kept them apart. My lower stomach was tingling with anticipation; my nerve endings were on fire.

"Jasper," I gasped, arching my back.

Then he slid his tongue from my thigh, across the recently-waxed skin, and down to the bottom of my slit. He deepened his tongue and licked all the way up. I screamed out, writhing on the bed, my hips bucking all over the place. I so badly wanted him inside me it was nearing actual pain.

One of his hands wound around my thigh and up onto my stomach, pressing lightly to hold me still. I bit my lip as hard as I dared and tried to stop wriggling.

His magical tongue pressed flat against the hottest of my nerves, sliding down in a pleasure-fest to plunge into my opening. I screamed again but controlled the urge to buck. Jasper slid the hand from my stomach down, over my crotch, until his middle finger could reach my clit. He didn't touch it, but made circles around it, which was just as bad.

"_Jasper!" _I moaned, furiously tightening my grip on the bed frame. He increased the frequency of his tongue movements inside me – it was so long! – and gently pinched and tickled my clit. The battle with my urge to come was being lost, and I could feel some juices leaking out already. My ability to speak was also lost, but he understood.

He pulled himself back for a moment, took a breath but continued to play with me with his fingers, then used both his hands to hold my legs wide apart and flicked my clit with his tongue. I screamed, feeling the release building, and nearly yelled again when he stopped.

"Not yet," he closed my legs and crawled over me. I kissed him hungrily, gently nipping his lip with my teeth to show my frustration.

"That wasn't fair," I moaned into his mouth. He tasted even better now, knowing he had tasted me and liked what he got.

"Life's not fair," he moaned back.

I bit his lip a little harder and pushed him onto his side, feeling ravenous. "You're right. What was it you said to me? 'I suggest you hold onto the bed head'?"

He looked curiously at me for a second, until I pushed him further onto his back and started sliding down to his boxers.

"Go on," I jeered with a sly smile. "Hold on, you're going to need it."

He grinned back and reached over his head to the bed head. "Show me what you got."

I raised an eyebrow at him, then looked down and started working.

First, I put my hands on his knees and slid them up the insides of his thigh, but didn't quite touch where I knew he wanted me to. His boxers were in the way, so I seized the waistband and pulled them down. Jasper lifted his hips off the bed so I could slide them completely off his legs.

I knew he was generously-outfitted, but that hunk of penis was not only hugely long, but it was thick like a can of freakin' pepsi. I shivered just imagining what he would feel like inside me. My hands pressed against the inner curves of his hip bones and he twitched. Jasper subtly arched his back, and I smirked, satisfied so far.

Because I knew he wouldn't expect it, and I'd tried and tested such a move before, I arched my back and took just the head of him into my mouth. He sat up slightly, a very pleasured expression on his face, and I knew the view he had was of me looking at him, partially in my mouth, and a generous view of my pushed-up breasts in the background. He lay his head back and growled so deeply I felt it vibrate on my tongue.

I popped him out of my mouth and pressed my palms against his toned stomach for a moment, sliding the pressure down and around his shaft until I reached his balls. His back arched more obviously now. Gently, I massaged them between my fingers, deliberately not touching his length. I knew for a fact that this would make his pleasure greater when I eventually got to it.

His legs tensed up and he sat up a little to catch my gaze. "Alice," he groaned. "Please… Ung," he groaned when I nudged him gently with my nose.

"Please? Please what?" I jibed, pressing my chest flat against his thighs and sliding myself up toward his face. He lay back down and closed his eyes, his breathing off the scale.

"Alice," he moaned.

I pressed kisses against his neck and collarbone. "Yes, Jasper?" I mumbled against his skin.

He brought one hand down and touched the back of my neck. "Mmm, Alice. Finish… finish me, please."

I stopped sucking at his collarbone and kissed him on the mouth, which he enthusiastically returned.

"Okay," My hands guided me as I went down again. "But only because you said 'please'."

Then I looked at him, holding his eyes for a moment, and very slowly took him into my mouth. I used one hand to grip the base of his length as he moaned and started to shake the bed frame, and used my other to massage his balls. He was loving it, and it took him less time to begin shaking than I had. Like him, I stopped before he was too far gone, and he glared at me in protest.

"What?" I grinned and crawled beside him. "Wouldn't you rather be inside me?"

He was on top of me so fast that I couldn't help but giggle. "You get an A+ for enthusiasm, Mister Jasper." He ducked down to kiss me but I pushed against his chest to hold him up a moment longer. I leaned up to his ear and whispered in the sexiest voice I could possibly manage, "Make me scream." Then I raised my knee and pressed it between his legs.

He immediately dropped his weight on me, not so much it hurt, but enough that I could feel his warmth everywhere. He moved his cock so it was held right in the crease between my thigh and my pussy, making me try to move my legs apart to let him in. He was holding them together, however, so I assumed he had something else in store for me before the fireworks.

He hoisted me up for a moment, freeing my bra catch in one movement. Then he pulled the straps around and threw it aside. I leaned up and kissed him, holding his face with my hands.

"You are," he ran his hands through my hair and across my shoulders, "the most annoying," he put one arm under my lower back, and started kneading one breast with his other hand, "and yet the most fantastic woman," he kissed me, sucking on my lower lip, "I've ever met."

"And you're the worst judo fighter ever," I moaned as he shifted his weight and pulled me onto his lap so we were sitting up together. "But that's okay, because you-"

But I didn't get to finished my sentence, because at that moment he lifted me and lowered me back down, pushing himself inside me without using his hands.

I arched my back in pleasure, pressing my hardened nipples against his shoulders, and we fell back together.

He leaned on his elbows over me, evidence of his strength clear in that he didn't shake for a second. I stretched my legs right out and brought them up over his back so there was no obstacles.

"Oh!" I screamed as he plunged down, then almost out and back in again. I was in such a state of pure pleasure that I couldn't see anything except staccato glimpses of his equally euphoric face. I dug my nails into his back and clutched him as tightly as I could with my ankles, and he went in and out, in and out, at a steadily increasing place.

Neither of us lasted for long, after such a good prep. When we did explode inside each other, it was almost at exactly the same time. Jasper pushed himself as far as he could go inside me, holding there and driving so hard that we ended up bunched against the many pillows behind us.

We stayed there for a moment after the stars had cleared from our eyes, and our breath had come back. Jasper pulled away out from me, leaving me with the feeling that I was being emptied of something I didn't want to lose. He pulled me upright and kissed me for a long time, less desperate, but still as passionate. I returned the vigor, just as intense.

"We should do that again sometime," I joked when we pulled back to breathe, our foreheads touching.

"How about every day for the next billion years?" he offered, pulling me sideways into a comfortable kind of hug.

"As long as there's no restriction on how many times a day," I grinned, "I'm in."

-000-

I looked between the last gaps between the shelf tops and the music books and was sure there was nothing edible hidden in here. 'Here' meant the music room/home recording studio that was decked out with every piece of shiny electronic equipment, and every polished instrument known to man. It was _huge_.

Edward had almost creamed himself when we walked in – he immediately went to the grand piano and started playing something from memory. I looked around – I didn't mind that he wasn't doing anything, because the background music was nice. Debussy reminded me of when I was young, innocent and law-abiding.

I looked around the room and could see no more hiding places, so I went to the piano and leant against it while Edward played with his eyes closed. The top of it was open and I could see something under the wooden re-enforcers, so I leant over and tried to reach it. But, as usual, I lost my balance and a moment later my legs were flying around in the air.

"Edward!" I called, trying to feel for something to grip to get myself back up. "Little help please?"

I heard him get up – the music stopped – and he stood behind me and put both arms around my waist. He pulled me back easily.

"Thanks," I said breathlessly, pushing loose bits of hair from my eyes. "I think I just saw a guitar pick and thought it was something else," I explained myself with a reddened face, and turned around.

He was still right behind me.

"Edward?" I asked, an octave higher with worry. His face was slightly sweaty and he looked a bit paler than usual; never mind the odd expression on his face. "Are you alright? You look a bit… peaky," I reached up and touched my palm to his forehead. He was quite warm.

Reaching around me, he moved something and the top of the grand piano came down with a quiet _thud_. I looked at him curiously.

"Bella," he said, bending slightly then grabbing my waist and sitting me up on the piano. "Would you mind if I kissed you?"

Shocked into silence, I shook my head to show that I wouldn't mind one little bit.

"Good." And he leaned forward and caught my mouth with his.

I grabbed at his shoulders, shocked this was really happening, and melted away as one of his hands rested inside my thigh. Unconsciously, I slid myself toward him on the piano, feeling his torso pressing against every curve I had. His other hand went from my neck to my lower back, further pulling me into him. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck. Our noses rubbed together as we melted our mouths, and I gently felt the flickering of his tongue, so I immediately obliged.

He deepened the kiss by leaning me further back on the piano. I clutched him tighter to keep my balance, but my knees went higher as my centre of gravity moved. Edward took the opportunity to slip his hand from my thigh to my panties, rubbing the heel of his hand against me. My knees contracted and I squeezed him tightly.

Feeling woozy from the lack of oxygen, I regretfully pulled back to breathe. Edward continued his exploits down my neck and below the neckline of my scanty singlet, running his tongue over the top ridges of my breasts. I gasped and ran my nails through the bristles at the nape of his neck, crotch aching and panties dripping. He brought his face back to mine and kissed me again, the hand between us hooking a finger through my panties.

He pulled back an inch and opened his eyes, dazzling me terribly. "May I?" he whispered.

I kissed him in answer, and moaned into his mouth, "Don't ask. Just do me."

He used his free hand to pull me to him again, and pulled my panties away sharply. They fell to the floor, already forgotten. Without an obstacle he was free to tease by lightly running his fingertips over every surface, but never entering. I moaned in frustration and reached for his crotch in retaliation. He flinched – obviously already very tender. This made me more determined, but he wouldn't have it. He grabbed my hand and put it over his shoulder, then slid his hand up the back of my shirt and delicately touched the skin there.

Rather than trying again, I broke our kiss and held his face beside me, and whispered in his ear; "I want you to fuck me, Edward. I want you so deep inside that I'll still be feeling you a week from now."

He sucked on my earlobe for a moment, making me giggle, then he went back to kissing me. Now, however, there was a deeper passion behind it, and his hands weren't working on me but on his pants. I sucked on his lower lip as he pulled back slightly, and I gasped as I felt his tip at my dripping entrance.

He looked at me hungrily. "Ready?"

I nodded once. "Always."

He placed his cock right where it made my senses crazy, then put both his hands at my lower back and thrust inside. I screamed to the ceiling, exhilarated. Edward slid the tip in and out, testing me. I held his face tightly and kissed and kissed and kissed him.

"Faster," I urged, my voice barely audible. "In, faster, oh… YES!" I screamed as he pushed himself all the way in, and pressed the hottest of hot spots with his thumb. I arched my back and felt my eyes roll back in my head. Everything was becoming muffled, I couldn't keep myself still, my eyes had a mind of their own. It seemed time was slowing down because I could feel every sense in my body tingling

The rubber band that was my pleasure scope had been stretched as far as it would go and now, now it was going to snap back.

"Edward!" I moaned into his mouth. "I'm, I'm coming, oh EDWARD!" My voice projected to the ceiling as my body shook and tightened, then a beautiful feeling of peace overtook me. Edward shook in a similar way and I felt him release too.

He leaned on each other, both knowing there was no need for words yet. I felt fantastic, on top of the world, and even though I knew the pressures of the night would come back, I was okay with that. Because no one could take this moment.

"Bella," Edward spoke into my hair.

"Yeah," I answered unnecessarily.

He moved his face a little so his mouth was closer to my ear. "I didn't mind being handcuffed to you. Not really."

I smiled, even though he couldn't see it. I kissed his neck gently. "Me neither."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my, is anyone feeling flustered? Ha. Feedback, feedback, if you please!<strong>

**Chapter Question: What's your favourite thing to do when you're sick/confined to the house for any reason?**

**Love you all!**

**-Shaps**


End file.
